This disclosure relates to a well tool for use in subterranean well systems.
Due to the remote proximity of a well tool or other subterranean device when conveyed into a wellbore (e.g., 12,000-20,000 feet or more below the surface), well operations involving the well tool (e.g., explosives and pyrotechnic devices) rely on monitoring and observing a variety of surface events to verify that the tool has functioned as intended. This can prove difficult in many applications due to the complexity of the wellbore and specific application of the tool being used. In many applications, there is little or no positive indications that the well tool or other subterranean device has functioned as intended, and it is only when the tool is recovered to the terranean surface that the tool can be verified to have functioned correctly. In the event where the well tool or other device is recovered to the surface and it has not functioned correctly, this can introduce additional job site hazards.